Tomboy and boy are two different things
by BrakImienia
Summary: Max's dad always wanted her to be football player,so he enrolled her to best sports academy.The problem is,that it's for boys only.So read to find out how she managed to be a guy.And what happens when she discoveres accademie's dark secret?Fax or Miggy?
1. Prologue

**Me : This is a story :D**

**Iggy : No way , you gotta be kidding **

**Me :what are you doing here ?**

**Iggy :Don't know . Living ?**

**Me : (rolling eyes ) whatever . I do not own maximum ride , but I do own Iggy **

**Iggy ; that's true ...wait ,what? Don't listen to her , she doesn't own me . **

**Me: yeah , yeah , keep telling yourself that . Well , before our readers will get bored with our conversation I will start this freaking story . So here it comes...**

**Max POV**

"Max! Max, wake up!" I heard my dad's excited voice through the layers of sleep. I mumbled something unintelligent and covered my head with a pillow.

"Get up, or I'll pour water on you!" he said. Groaning, I slowly rolled over, and with a loud BANG fell on the floor. I lay there for a while before finally standing up.

"Dad, it's Sunday! What's so important that you have to wake me up?" I asked, annoyed. My dad smiled and literally started jumping up and down.

"I enrolled you to Stadevous!" he finally said, and my mouth dropped open.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I said, not believing it. Stadevous was the best sports academy around, especially for football. I hugged my dad as hard as I could.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed. My dad gave me a big smile, and then turned around and handed me a bag.

You'll start attending next week. Oh, and here's your uniform." He said quickly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, so, I'll be going now. Bye." He muttered, literally running out of my room.  
>I frowned, and then shrugged. I opened the bag, excited to see my uniform. It was supposed to be really cute. So you could understand my disappointment when I found dark, baggy jeans and a big white jersey. It was a BOY'S uniform. Burning with fury, I growled.<p>

"DAD! Come here RIGHT NOW!" My dad, as slowly as he could, shuffled into my room. He was looking everywhere except me. I glared at him while he thought of an excuse.

"So…." I started, and he gave a nervous laugh.

"They don't accept girls." he said. My mouth dropped open, but then I closed it and did a face-palm. He was right- how could I forget that? I sighed loudly and glance at my dad. He looked guilty, but at the same time I knew he wished that I would go, even if it meant I would have to be a boy.

"Max, look, I'm sor-" I cut him off.

"You don't have to be. I'll go." I said. My dad's eyes widened, then he grinned and hugged me.

"That's my girl." he said, and I hugged him back. He was the best dad ever. My mom had died when I was three years old. I don't remember her, but dad says she was an amazing and beautiful woman. But dad was doing a good job.

**Don't mind me, I'm just a line break :))**

"I stared at the guy in front of me, and I can tell you he was totally hot. He had deep chocolate brown eyes, shaggy honey blonde hair, high cheekbones, long dark eyelashes, and full red lips. Yup, that's moi. I had the uniform on, and did I look sexy? Yes.

Dad was sitting next to me in the car, and his eyes filed with tears.  
>"My little daughter is finally going to college." he said, and I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Son." I corrected, giving him a lopsided smile. I turned around, ready to leave, but he got out of the car and embraced me. I guess you have already realized that he's pretty emotional.

"Dad, everyone is looking." I muttered, but he didn't let go. After a loooooooong while he finally unwrapped his arms, got into the car, and slowly drove away. I walked into the main office building, ready to start.

I looked around, and trust me- if heaven exists, it's right here. The place was crawling with hunks. Okay, I sound like a hormone crazed teenager, so I'll stop there.  
>My luggage was already in my room, since my dad brought it all here two days earlier. I glanced at the paper that he had given me with all the information that I needed.<p>

Room 1213- shared with 2 other guys. He didn't have their names written down.

I took the key out from my pocket, and twirled it on my finger.

**Me : So that's it for now **

**Iggy: You'ro so lazy . You should write more , banana . And by the way why bananaisdabomb is your nickname?**

**Me:Got a problem with that ?(gives him a death glare)**

**Iggy:No... but still it's wierd . Anyway both of us hope you liked that chapter**

**Me:(nods) Yeah and we hope I will get tons of reviews :D**

**Iggy : You can't actually get tons of them since they don't have any weight ...**


	2. IMPORTANT ! READ IT !

**HI !**

**It's not actually a chapter , but please read it ! I'm not an emotional person , but I guess it's time for me to say some "Thank you " .**

**Big chocolate chip cookie to It's Fnicking Awesomeness for being awesome beta in my Mutants story and in some chapters of other stories . **

**Marshmallows to rachelalexandra for giving me advises to my stories .**

**Cheese to Violet DeMarco for helping me in "Angel's heart" and editing chapters **

**Hot chocolate to Sweetcheeks3662 for helping me in " Tomboy and boy are two different things " .**

**Jelly bears to Haru Eclipse for helping me in "Angel's heart" and editing it **

**Bacon to Alex Ride for giving me advises **

**Donut to XxshadowwriterxX for giving me advises **

**Wafel to RandomMusicFreak for giving me advises **

**Teddy bear to Serenaisbestezrq387 for being my true reviewer . She reviewed all my stories and chapter . Thank YOU !**

**Chocolate to Amaya Calypso Yuumei for being true reviewer as well . **

**Now Chocolate chip cookies to **

**jessyvaga **

**I Hate Jam **

**bughailz **

**FangGirlForever **

**maximumridefan111 **

**Ch Ch Ch Ch Ch Cherry Bomb **

**Abbs1996**

**Black Hawk1234 **

**...Fang **

**JezabelStrike **

**HeAt-StRoKe **

**Wingz-and-a-Fez **

**for reviewing my story Angels heart**

**Chocolate chip cookies to**

**purple mickey**

** PurpleUnicornK **

**SwimmerGal16 **

**for reviewing my story dead or alive**

**Chocolate chip cookies to **

**Amaya Calypso Yuumei **

**TheAwesomeJellyBean **

**BlackAngelOfDarkness **

**Moon Agent **

**Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride **

**MPHknows **

**DancingintheRayne **

**thedoggydog2 **

**SailByTheStars **

**conti siegel **

**PEACELOVINGIRL **

**JealousMindsThinkAlike **

**Guardian Bear **

**for reviewing my story I swear I will never fall in love**

**Chocolate chip cookies to **

**TheAwesomeJellyBean **

**Jazomaniac **

**fang-max'forever **

**Vicis Dominus Victor **

**DZAuthor AKA DZMom **

**Bigtimebooks **

**TempestAmethyst **

**SilverWings104 **

**Baby-Rosalita **

**ever112334**

**FangIsFexcellent **

**Call Me Bitter **

**booksandmusiclover **

**house of anubis addict **

**Raggamuffin-the-cupcake **

**HicksyPixie13 **

**for reviewing my story I was a girl and now I am a boy**

**chocolate chip cookies to **

**Unicorn-Avian Girl **

**HeAt-StRoKe **

**niwet **

**xBestThingYouNeverHadx **

**Ilonieka1 **

**FaxRideAllTheWay **

**kooky109 **

**for reviewing my story Tomboy and boy are two different things**

**chocolate chip cookies to**

**Onyx Shadows **

**dillonlover321 **

**FlyForever **

**FlightlessGirlWithTheSadSmile **

**kooky109 **

**for reviewing my story What have you done **

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO EVERYONE 3 IF I FORGOT TO MENTION SOMEBODY 3 I"M SORRY ! **


	3. Chapter 1

**Me : Wooh , we got reviews :)**

**Iggy : Yup :) Thankies . **

**Me : And chocolate chip cookies to It's Fnicking Awesomeness for being my beta in prologue and Sweetcheeks3662 for being my beta in first chapter :)**

**Iggy : Yeah , without them this story would suck**

**Me : Ig?**

**Iggy : Yeah ?**

**Me : Nothing ...**

**Iggy :o.O**

**Max POV**

I entered the room, and to tell you the truth, it wasn't half as bad as I had expected it to be. The walls were adorned with a deep purple, three beds sat along the wall, and there was one fairly large wardrobe, which reminded me A LOT of Narnia. A round table with three chairs, a small fridge and a mirror also had their place here. But I was shocked, and slightly disturbed that there was no bathroom. I threw my luggage onto the bed and left the room.  
>Curiosity held my attention as I wandered the halls of the academy. The corridor was filled with parents and students, both new and returning. With my claustrophobia setting in, I quickly escaped the crowded area and ran to the court outside.<p>

Now, I'm not normally one for superstitions, but if love at first sight exists, then this soccer field and I are destined to be together. Some guys were already on the field playing, so I decided to watch their game a little closer.  
>Seeing me, a guy called me over. His honey blond hair was messy from the wind, and his tanned face was covered in sweat. He was wearing black short sweatpants and black sport shoes, but was shirtless, so I could see his yummy eight-pack.<br>"Hi, there!" He called to me. I averted my eyes from his chest, and replied with a simple nod. "Wanna play?" I shrugged, not sure what to do, but the boy smiled at me flashed me a quick smile, showing his perfect teeth. "Oh, come on."  
>The ball flew towards me and I took over as if it were a basic instinct, throwing in a couple tricks here and there.<br>"Show off much?" he snickered, running a hand through his gorgeous hair  
>"Yup," I said smiling, more sure of myself than I was before. "So what team am I on?"<br>**Fang POV**  
>"I'm gonna miss you," my mom said with tears filling her dark eyes.<br>"I'll miss you too," I responded. She smiled and hugged me for what seemed like forever. My dad was sitting in the black Bugatti observing me carefully. When mom finally let me go, he beckoned for me.  
>"Listen," he said in a deathly serious tone. "Sports are the most important thing. No parties, no girls, no anything. Understood?" With a sigh and a nod from me, dad gave me a crooked grin, mom waved a good bye, and then they both finally left. I let out the breath I had no idea that I was holding and with a smile I walked into the building.<br>Stadevous, here I come.  
><strong>Iggy POV<strong>  
>Password... Think, Iggy. Think. Stadevous- nah. Univirsity- nope. College- no<br>I drummed my fingers nervously against the wooden desk. Come on Iggy, just imagine you're some fat worker here; What would you think about?  
>Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I typed in 'marshmallows' .<br>Welcome. I smiled triumphantly. 'Now all I've got to do is find the receptionist list, add my name to it, and then I'll be done!' I thought.  
>You're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing. Well, I've always dreamed of attending this school, but sadly, they didn't accept me as an applicant. My family is poor, so we have no money to pay the fees. That's why I had to take matters into my own hands.<br>When I was done, I left the secretary's office and went into my room.  
><strong>Max POV<strong>  
>"See you later!" Dylan said. I grinned and nodded my head.<br>When I came back to the room, none of the people I'd be bunking with had come yet. Maybe luck was on my side, and I wouldn't have to share with anyone.  
>Sadly as soon as I finished unpacking, a boy entered the room. He had shaggy black hair with a longe fringe, and obsidain eyes. He was tall and muscled, and had a californian tan.<br>"Hi," I said as he nodded in respose. Then to my confusion, he walked over to my bed and threw my luggage off.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"It's my bed." He didn't even bother looking at me, so me being me, I threw his stuff off all the same.  
>"Don't think so. I got it first," I said and crossed my arms. He glared at me, and probably wanted to punch me,but someone else walked in. He stared at us, and raised his hands up in defense.<br>"Woah! Whats going on here?" He asked. He was taller then the first roomate, let alone much paler. Let's just say he had strawberry blond hair and piercing blue eyes.  
>"This stupid shorty wants my bed," The Dark One hissed and I growled. No one, and I mean No one calls me shorty. I'm tall for a girl, a whole 6 foot 2, but in comparison to them, I was just a skinny bean pole. I raised my fist to punch him, but the blond stood between us.<br>He faced me and whispered, 'Let him have it, he seems to be a stubborn guy.'  
>I opened my mouth to protest, but he was faster than me.<br>"I'm Iggy, Ignous Walker. It's my first year here. I hope we'll be good friends." He said, this time to both me and Emo.  
>"I'm Nick, Nick Venom, but friends call me Fang," I had to snicker at this. What was he? Some kind of vampire? "I'm a first year as well."<br>"I'm Max Ride," I said and ran a hand through my hair. Well, if you wanted to get technical, wig. Then I reluctantly picked up my bags and threw them on the bed next to the window.

**NINJA LINE BREAK! WOOHOO!**

"So, are you in soccer, basketball, golf, swimming, or volleyball section?" Iggy asked, when both he and - please, help me with my uncontrollable giggling- Fangles, unpacked their stuff.  
>"Soccer," I responded and Fangy muttered a 'me too.' Iggy smiled widely and literally started to hop on his bed.<br>"Really? That's-" Some guys burst into our room. They plopped down onto my bed and one of them wrapped their arm around my shoulder. He had short brown hair and chesnut eyes. My eyes grew wider as I relized just who he was. Sam Johanson, my ex. I dated him in high school for about three months. My dad had always been against our relationship, since Sam was two years older than I. He forced me to break up with him. Officially we weren't dating, but we still met in secret. He loved me, and I was happy with him. But since life isn't a fairytale, I found out he was cheating on me, and I kicked his sorry *** telling him to stay away from me. I haven't seen him since that day.  
>But here he was, staring at me with a confused face. I wrinkled my forehead to look manlier and covered my eyes with my hair. He, in turn, shook his head and looked away.<br>"Toddlers, huh?" He said with a smile, showing a row of perfect white teeth, I took his hand off of me and nodded.  
>"Cool. Ya know, there's a party today. With babes." he said. I was about to say "sexist pig", but when I saw Iggy and Fang's happy faces, I decided to keep my mouth shut.<br>"Ya better use your chance because later on there will be no chicks," the second guy said. I clenched my fists.  
>What chance? What chance?<br>"Seriously? You mean a whole year with guys only?" Iggy said looking a little disappointed. Seriously? Did he think that in a single-sex school, he would find some girls?

**Me: Ok , I think it's the end for now**

**Iggy : Why ? I want more !**

**Me : Sorry :( And to all readers , I'm sorry for mistakes . I tried to update as soon as possible **

**Iggy : Yeah , she's really sorry . But if you think we did here a good job , please review . **

**Me : Yeah , if I get plenty of reviews I'll make Iggy sing a song in next chapter . You can decide what song :)**

**Iggy : WHAT? I never agreed to that **

**Me : Aw , come on ! Do it for readers !**

**Iggy : Fine :( But only if we get a loooooooot of reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi! Since only one person voted...**

**Iggy: Serenaisbestezrq387...**

**Me:I will force Iggy to sing Lady Ga ga's Bad Romance!**

**Iggy: Damn you!**

**Me:Shut up and sing!**

**Iggy:Yeah? And why would I do this?**

**Me:Well, maybe because you don't want your teddy bear to die... Mua ha ha ha! *holds his teddy bear over a pool full with crocodiles***

**Iggy: NOOOO! Just not Mr. Piggins! Give him back! I will sing, I will!**

**Me:He he, here you are :D**

**Iggy: You're cruel...**

**Me: Yes, yes I know. Now sing!**

**Iggy: Ah, OK.**

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

**Me: Wooo! That was Iggy from Maximum Ride singing B-a-d R-o-m-a-n-c-e ! We'll meet again after the story!**

**Max POV**

"Sorry dude, but I don't love you. It's not your fault or anything. We're simply not destined for eachother. I mean, look at yourself. You're human and I'm unicorn. This simply wouldn't work" I mumbled to the waiter. He nodded, confused, probably thinking that I'm sick on my mind. Well, whatever. " And pour me more vodka" I added, raising my empty glass.

The man nodded and hurriedly walked away. I relied my chin on my hand and groaned loudly.

My. Ears. Were. Bleading! Justin Bieber blasted through the stereo and I felt like throwing up.

Were the D.J's planning mass destruction, or something?

They could have picked a better music for a welcome party. Like rock, or something...Well, actually they should. Zip. Nada. Zilch.

And if you're wondering, yup you heard me right. Me, the I-am-too-cool-for-parties Maximum Ride, went at a party. Surprising, huh?

I guess, you guys, have already realised that I'm not a party person. Simply, not my style. So at first I wasn't blowing bubbles and throwing up with rainbow from happiness. But after Mr. Emotionless declared to come, I had no other way, but to agree, aswell. Afterall, it would be little too suspicious, if a hormonal teenager boy, wouldn't come to the only party in a year, containing girls.

"Wa'ssup dude?" Iggy said as he plopped down next to me. I glanced at him with the corner of my eye and shrugged. What was there to talk about? Strawberry muffins?

Iggy sighed loudly and leaned back, against his chair. I looked up at him and suddenly, felt the urge to lay down on his knees. I brought forward to him, but changed my mind after I felt the smell of cigarette smoke.

Not my favourite, if you want to know.

"You smell" I grumbled, as I pushed Iggy away. He rolled his eyes at my childish behaviour, but didn't seem offended. Just then, the waiter brought the booze and put it in front of us. I gave him a small nod, in a thankfull motion, and drank the liquor in one gulp. I put down the glass and wiped my mouth. I rose unsteadily and staggering, approached to the bar.

Then, I suddenly got the need to feed my faun. I turned back and stood up on the table, kicking the glass of it. Shouting over the music, I started to call him over to me.

"THOMAS! COME HERE! IT'S DINNER TIME!"

I felt something on my leg and I quickly jumped backwards. I staggered a little bit but quickly regained the balance.

"Max, you're going crazy. Get down here, right now!" Iggy muttered, through his teeth. What was wong with him? Did he want my dear friend to die from hunger?

"Let go!" I screamed " You better go to your girlfriend! She's lonely right now, crying her eyes out in despair!"

I put hands on my hips and glared down at him. Poor, poor llama. First he made her pregnant and now he wanted to leave her alone. Bastard.

"What are you talking about, Max? You are drunk! Get here right now!" he demanded, pointing to the floor. His face was red from fury, and he was about to explode anytime soon. That's why I decided to slap him

"WHAT. THE. HELL?" he yelled, touching his swollen cheek, his eyebrows narrowing from anger. I shrugged and patted his back.

"Don't cry Iggy. Your's mama, here" I proclaimed, pouting a bit. I was just about to hug him in a comforting way, when he caught me around my waist and throwed over his shoulder.

"Wha-...What are you doing? Put me down!" I wailed, as I curled my hand into fist and hit his back.

He ignored me and after a while, we were finally beyond all the noise.

Then, I fell into blissful dream.

**Iggy POV**

I lay Max down on his bed and covered him with a blanket.

Poor guy, not being able to drop of alcohol.

I was just at the door, when I stopped my tracks. I pulled up my blouse and sniffed. Ewww. I wrinkled my nose and rolled it back down. Max was right, I did smell with a cigarette shit.

I started to unfasten the buttons of my chemise and approximated to the wardrobe. I took the shirt off at one go and threw somewhere behind me. Then I took out my favourite blue tee and slipped it on. I put the key into my pocket and was just about to leave the room, when someone's hands sneaked around my waist. Stratled, I gasped out loud and jumped backwards. After cooling off a bit, I turned around and sent Max a death glare.

"Ride. Get back to bed." I croaked, hiding face in my hands. _Please go, please go, please go_ Max shook his head stubbornly and pouted like a little child. I sighed out loud and slowly approached to him.

" Listen, Max. You're very sleepy. You're eyes are heavy and you want to go back to bed. " I drawled, closing his eyes. "You want to sleep..." Max snapped his eyes open and shaking his head, crossed arms over his chest. Damn, what's with this dude?

"It's hot here. Help me with my clothes" he demanded. Huh?

When my brain finally decrypted what he had just said, I frowned and shot him a look. I raised my hands up in defence and slowly backed away.

"Dude, do it yourself" I muttered, being completely freaked out.

Max shrugged and with one smooth motion took off his shirt.

**I was planning, to leave you guys here, but since I'm not that cruel...**

My chin, literally hit the floor as I stared at his soft, round, symmetrical- I'll get to the point- breasts.

Max rolled his- ...her-... whatever shoulders and stretched the back of... let's just stay with 'his' , neck.

"So hot..." he mumbled and let his pants down, revealing black _girly_ boxers. He stepped out of the jeans and left it on the floor. Heh, so he did, actually have something from the guys nature.

I stared at Max, not really sure what to do. I wasn't thinking straight, especially since a drank some booze tonight. Maybe I was hallucinating and this was just a dream? I pinched my cheek really hard, hoping to wake up from this nightmare, but nothing actually happened.

Max rised her eyebrow at me, confused with my behaviour.

" You're wierd, pal. Better go visit your llama or she'll break up with you" Max mumbled, waving her finger at me. "And you know what? Thought I'm a unicorn I absolutely hate wigs. I want to scratch my head, but can't because of this crap" she said, prolonging the vowels. And then, just like that, her long dirty blond hair fell on her shoulders.

"Give this to your girlfriend as a gift" she suggested and threw the wig at me, hitting accurately my face. Then ignoring my schocked expression, went back to bed.

**Me: That's it for now, hope you all enjoyed :) And sorry for all mistakes**

**Iggy:A lot of people asked if this fanfic is based on movie "She's the man". Well, no. We'll use some scenes, but the story won't be the same. We'll make a love triangle between Max, duh, Fang and uh, me. Not like I wanted to take part in it, but since it's banana's story...**

**Me: That's exactly what I'm about to do. yet, I don't know hwo will win, so keep voting guys, keep voting**

**Iggy: Mhm, I wonder what song will I have to sing next**

**Me: He, he . It's all to you guys. So... review and make the world better place**


	5. Chapter 3

**Me: Yo,yo, yo! today Iggy will sing "I'm sexy and I know it" by LMFAO ***cheers*********

**Iggy: let me do it quickly... I dedicate this song to PeaceLoveHappiness2000 **

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like 'Damn he fly.'  
>I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new La Freak (yeah)<br>This is how I roll, animal print pants out control,  
>It's Redfoo with a big afro<br>They like Bruce Lee rock at the club, yo._

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body  
>I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it.  
>I'm sexy and I know it.<p>

When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced, wa!

Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body  
>I work out<p>

**Me: Wooohooo! You rock Iggster!**

**Iggy: I know, I know. Anyways, here is the new chaper of "Tomboy and boy are two different things" Hope you enjoy it!**

**Iggy POV**

"Cheater_! Cheater! Cheater!" the wild crowd roared. The air was filled with dust and smoke; vegetables and rocks were flying everywhere. _

_In the middle of that mess stood a boy, with big, blue innocent eyes. All he had on, were a white cotton pants. His bare arms and legs, were tied back. He had no way to defend. People stared at him with hatred and spat in his face._

_"I'm not a cheater" the boy shouted back, bravely. He sniffed and wiped his tears away. "I had no other way!"_

_The crowd only got wilder and started to hit him. Men were kicking and punching him, women slapping and screaming. In their eyes he was nothing more, than just a trash. He lied to them, so he deserved to die. _

_Not being able to withstrand the impact of strength, exhausted, the boy fell to the ground. _

_He had no more strenght to hold back. He lay there and accepted every hit aimed at him. he was ready to face the death with honour and pride, when suddenly everything stopped. Gradually, he wiped the blood off his face opened his eyes, Startled he realised that a girl, __threw herself in front of him, to protect him._

_"Stop it! Stop it! You are hurting him!" she shrieked at them and curled into a ball. Despite the bravery in her actions, deep inside, she was terrified to death. She seemed to be a little kitten, who appeared to be in a wrong place, at a wrong time She cried silently, as the people took out anger on her ._

_"You are traitor aswell! You stupid **girl.**" they roared__, before posing a final blow_

Violently, I sat up on the bed, breathing heavily. My heart was pounding loudly and I was all covered in sweat. I looked around and with relief, realised that I was back in my room. Fang was laying in his bed, still in his clothes. When he came back from the party, he was way too drunk and too lazy, yo undress himself. Luckily, he didn't ask me for help, just like Max did. Instead, he lay down in his bed and fell asleep.

I stood up from my bed and slowly shuffeled toward the bathroom. I went out into the hallway and looked around, to see if anyone else was awake. But just like I predicted the corridor was empty. Empty, dark and silent. I accelerated, not letting my imagination to kick in.

I entered the toilet and immediatly, I was struck by a wave of stench. My face twisted in disgust, at the thought that I will have to use it everyday, for almost three years.

I covered up my nose and walked over to the granite sink. I leaned over the it and splashed my face with a cold water.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, to calm down. I stayed like this for a while, before going back to my room.

I sat down on my bed and leaned against the wall. My eyes felt heavy and I really wanted to sleep, but I didn't allow myself. I was too afraid, of having a bad dream once again. The consciencie gave me no peace and kept reminding me of my fault. I cheated to get into this school and now I had to bear the consequences. And although, I felt really guilty, I didn't change my mind. All I wanted, was to make my wish come true...

I froze in place at the sudden realisation. My eyes snapped open and I stared up at the white ceiling.

...make a dream come true...

I jumped out of my bed and ran to the sleeping Max. I had to wake her up, at all the costs. If someone saw her, in this state, she would be just sooo screwed.

I tip-toed over to her, trying not to wake up Fang and sat down on her bed.

"Max...Max, wake up" I hissed, shaking her shoulders. She mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow and waved her hand at me, to go. I just groaned silently and shook her once again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she shouted at me, sitting up. Her long her, made a golden halo around her head, making it look, like lions mane. Her pale cheeks, were slightly flushed, from anger. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down... I blushed crimson red and turned my head away. I totally forgot, that she was naked like a new born baby. Frowning, she looked down and froze.

"Fuck..." she muttered and brought up the blanket, to cover herself. Then, timidly raised her head and looked back at me.

"I can explain..." she pleaded, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. She clenched her jaw and nervously started to fidget with the edge of her blanket.

I slowly shook my head and put a hand on her shoulder, in a supportive way.

"Hey, calm down. You don't have to worry. I'll keep the secret. And if that will make you feel better, I know exactly how you feel" I said and gave her a comforting smile.

Max crossed the arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow at me

"Yeah? So are you telling me, that you're a girl as well?" she pointed out. I chuckled quietly and shook my head.

"Nah, but I have sort of secret, on my own." I explained and she nodded, understanding. She opened her mouth to say something, but before, she could, I added "Too long story. I'll tell you, some other day. Now, better get dressed, before anyone else wakes up. And put on your wig. My girlfriend doesn't like it."

She blushed, remembering last night and I smirked at her.

"Iggy?"

"Mmm?"

"Could you turn around. I'm going to get dressed" she suggested and I shrugged

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before" I replied and she blushed again.

"Get out!" she mumbled, embarrassed and pushed me off her bed. I rolled my eyes, but did not breach her privacy. I gayed up at the ceiling (I seem to do that a lot, recently) and smiled to myself. Even thought Max was a girl, I was sure we would be great friends.

_Or maybe even, something more _added, shzlz a voice in mz head

Not longer than a second later, she was finally fully dressed and ready to go back to sleep. She crawled back to her bed and yawned.

"Good night" she murmured and winded herself in a cocoon.

Before I could answer her, she was already snoring. I went back to bed and smiled to myself. I was sure, I wouldn't have nightmares, anymore.

**Max POV**

"Wake up, magots! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

I groaned loudly and brought the blanket up, to cover my head. What were we, military students? I wrapped my hands around a pillow and snuggled closer to it.

"Dude, it's washing time! Get up, or else you'll be late for the breakfast!" someone roared above me and not a second later my blanket dissapeared. I grimaced and instinctively, started to blindly feel around, trying to find it.

It was just sooo cold!

I clenched my hand into a fist and grumbled something unintelligible. I hid my face in the pillow and silently hoped they would go away.

But then, suddenly, someone in a one fast motion, pulled the sheet out from under me. I rolled over and with a loud BANG fell on the floor. Cursing under my nose, I raised on my hands and opened my eyes. Startled, I realised that my whole room, was filled with, almost twenty shivering from cold, teenage boys. I sat up straight and with confused face, stared at them.

"Glad you're finally awake. Now, would you care to lift up your heavy ass and get off me?"

Oh, so that's why I had a soft landing. I quickly stood up and offered my hand to help him. But of course, being the macho, Fang didn't accept it and got up by himself. I rolled my eyes at him, but stayed silent.

"Now boys, you can finally go to the washroom." Everyone nodded eagerly, and took off running. I frowned, wondering who might have scared them so much.

"Won't you join them, Ride? Or do I have to drag you there? You know, since you're so rebellious"

Slowly I turned around and faced a short, middle aged man. He had short, brushed back, blond hair, cold grey eyes that bore into mine, and double chin. Averting my eyes from his scary expression, I traced a little lower and stopped at his nameplate.

Roland ter Borcht- the football coach

"Oh" I laughed nervouslly, suddenly feeling very stupid " You have seen the whole morning incident?" I asked, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck. Damn, damn, damn! I had just completely ruined my life!

Not answering Borcht took a step forward, stood up on his toes and looked straight into my eyes. I shifted on my legs, uncomfortably, but didn't avert my gaze.

"I've got an eye on you Max." he commented in a low, hoarse voice, pointing from his eyes to mine, and back to his.

"Now, get out of my sight." he murmured, grimacing and wagged his hand. I nodded and not waiting for anything sprinted to the bathroom.

**Me: in next chapter the first training! Who will max be paired with, who will Max fight with and finally in which team will she be assigned**

**Iggy: All the questions will be answered in next chapter. So review! **

**Me: Yup, review give me the power to write so I update sooner!**

**Iggy: So once again review and tell me what song am I suppose to sing next. **

**Me: See ya in next chapter :D**


End file.
